princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising
Rising is Ryoma's Best of Seigaku Players single. Tracklist #Rising #Rising Remix #Rising (Original Karaoke) #Voice message Lyrics Kanji= 君はきっと同じ毎日に 安心できる人なんだね だけど何か求めて闘う 楽しさには気付かないよ 落ちる夕日　見つめながら 沈むものも　美しいと それで心　安らぐなら それでもいいけど 僕はずっと上を　目指してく そこからしか見えない　ものを見るために 失くすものも覚悟　できている 超えなきゃならないもの　いつか超えるために 君はいつも同じ道通り 知らない路地は見もしないね だけどたまに迷子になるのも 楽しい出会い見つけられる ひとり歩く　孤独な王の 道はずっと　果てないけど それで心　潰れるなら それだけのことさ 僕はずっと上を　目指してく そこからしか見えない　ものを見るために 傷つくのも覚悟　できている 誰よりも高い場所　上り詰めるために 僕はずっと上を　目指してく そこからしか見えない　ものを見るために 失くすものも覚悟　できている 超えなきゃならないもの　いつか超えるために 僕はずっと上を　目指してく そこからしか見えない　ものを見るために 傷つくのも覚悟　できている 誰よりも高い場所　上り詰めるために |-| Romaji= kimi wa kitto onaji mainichi ni anshin dekiru hito nan da ne dakedo nani ka motomete tatakau tanoshisa ni wa kizukanai yo ochiru yuuhi mitsumenagara shizumu mono mo utsukushii to sore de kokoro yasuragu nara sore demo ii kedo boku wa zutto ue o mezashiteku soko kara shika mienai mono o miru tame ni nakusu mono mo kakugo dekite iru koenakya naranai mono itsuka koeru tame ni kimi wa itsumo onaji michi toori shiranai roji wa mi mo shinai ne dakedo tamani maigo ni naru no mo tanoshii deai mitsukerareru hitori aruku kodoku na ou no michi wa zutto hatenai kedo sorede kokoro tsubureru nara sore dake no koto sa boku wa zutto ue o mezashiteku soko kara shika mienai mono o miru tame ni kizutsuku no mo kakugo dekite iru dare yori mo takai basho noboritsumeru tame ni boku wa zutto ue o mezashiteku soko kara shika mienai mono o miru tame ni nakusu mono mo kakugo dekite iru koenakya naranai mono itsuka koeru tame ni boku wa zutto ue o mezashiteku soko kara shika mienai mono o miru tame ni kizutsuku no mo kakugo dekite irudare yori mo takai basho noboritsumeru tame ni |-| English= You're surely somebody who can be calm with the same sort of every day But you don't realize the fun in desiring something and fighting for it While we watch the falling evening sun "Things that sink are also beautiful" If your heart is okay with that Well, that's okay, but I am always aiming higher in order to see the things that can only be seen from there I'm prepared to lose things as well in order to surpass the things that must be surpassed You're always walking down the same road and don't see the alleys you don't know about But sometimes, if you get lost you can find a fun encounter The road the lonely king walks down alone is always endless but if your heart is crushed by that Well, that's all there is to it I am always aiming higher in order to see the things that can only be seen from there I'm prepared to hurt as well in order to go to the top of a place higher than anyone else I am always aiming higher in order to see the things that can only be seen from there I'm prepared to lose things as well in order to surpass the things that must be surpassed I am always aiming higher in order to see the things that can only be seen from there I'm prepared to hurt as well in order to go to the top of a place higher than anyone else Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Best of Seigaku Players